This invention relates to a composite section for manufacturing a case, in particular a show-case.
Sectional show-cases are known in many types in practice. They usually comprise four vertically placed uprights interconnected by upper and lower horizontal members. The connection of upper and lower horizontal members to an upright usually takes place by means of screws. For aesthetical reasons and also because the screws must not be accessible from the outside, each upright usually consists of a tubular section. The screws for connecting this tubular section to the upper and lower horizontal members should be fitted from the interior of the tubular section and only little space is available therefor, so that the assembly of the show-case is difficult and time-consuming. When this tubular section should in addition be provided on two side faces with glass panel receiving grooves, the result is a section that is difficult to manufacture by means of extrusion devices.